Dythan
Appearance Pure white skin with black blotches all over his body and two red demonic legs and arm with each demonic limb ending in sharp, blade-like nails. He has straight, kinda messy, black hair that covers one eye. He is 5 feet and 11 inches tall, is very slender, and is the perfect weight for fast movements. He wears a red over-jacket, white shirt, ripped blue jeans, red and blue diagonal striped tie, and a black and blue striped scarf. Personality Unlike every other resident of Lleh, Dythan is a kind-hearted and iron-willed demon. He is very protective of those he cares about and will do anything to protect those close to him. He does not take rejection and insults well as they tend to hurt him for a long time and he avoids the person who hurt him until he forgives him/her or he/she apologizes. He is curious about things he's never heard about before and tends to go looking in books to learn about it. He also shows how he feels about everyone unless it has to deal with hating them or loving them. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths -Can use a teleportation like move he calls "Shadowstep" to move long distances within seconds and can take multiple people with him. -Can put anything and anyone into his own little dimension he calls "The Shadow Realm" which is pitch black except for a door he uses to get to Lleh if he goes in his dimension. -Is incredibly fast as his limbs allow him to move faster than any known being can. -Has quick reflexes and sometimes unconsciously catch things without noticing. -Has a berserk like ability that he barely uses but it increases his strength and powers over shadows, which he calls "Erebus's Wrath". -Like Aeron, he is able to control shadows to his will but is able to do more with them. -He has two weapons, claws that were given to him by Bastallio, and a dagger called "Erubus", which improves his speed, reaction time, and powers over shadows. -Can create puppet like strings of shadows to the limbs of any target and use it to control said targets but only in short actions like dodging, slowing them down, or speeding them up. -Can create exact copies of any body part or new body parts that weren't there before out of shadows on anyone. -Unlike everyone else, he can now see the ghosts of the dead. Mainly because of Lacuna's first release from her deep sleep. Though he can be possessed by them if he gives consent, sometimes by force if they were strong and Lacuna can't do anything about them. Weaknesses -Using major shadow abilities like Shadowstep and Erebus's Wrath tend to weaken him and makes him vulnerable to attacks. -Erebus's Wrath does physical damage like breaking bones, ripping muscles, and causes him to get sick. -Dythan also loses his mind when he uses Erubus's Wrath so he won't recognize anyone but he will stop when there isn't anyone else left to fight/everyone he can see is dead though there are times when he's in control. -Anything holy hurts him more than it should for any demon. -It takes time and blood from his opponent to activate the effects of his dagger Erubus. -Dythan is left completely defenseless when using his puppet strings ability and every action done with it drains a good chunk of his energy and strength. Relations Patsie - The first friend he made in the Kingdom of Lleh, who tends to the wounds he sustains. He looks up to her as "the only source of light in a dark hallway," as she is the cheeriest and nicest person he met in Lleh. Dythan recently proposed to Patsie, giving her a shining silver ring that he designed himself. Aeron - The one man he despises, as he was poisoned by Aeron with his "flavored" stew when he was imprisoned. Nick - He was the man that Dythan made the deal with to protect his sister. Nick is also someone Dythan wants to protect and would stay by his side no matter what, even to the edge of the world. Nick also taught him how to write as Dythan never learned. (Also Dythan may or may not have slept with Nick four times.) Bastallio - Bast, as he calls Bastallio, isn't his favorite person but he can tolerate him. He prefers the angel that is trapped in Bast's mind, Retribution, as Retribution is nicer and more calm than Bast. Dythan has seen the corpse of both Lleh's and Tehr's Bast and has been cursed to show his true emotions to the people around him by the Tehr Bastallio. (Mainly because Dythan was at the wrong place at the wrong time.) Zilos - A new friend he goes for help or to comfort him. He is concerned about her drinking though. Sirus - Someone he doesn't exactly likes but occasionally comes to him for medical help, whether or not it's for him or someone else. Amber - A good friend, as she was nice to him when he was in a cell and provided someone to talk to when he was alone. Queen Rose - Someone he's curious about but as she is a friend of Nick, he would risk his life to protect her. Cece - A strange woman who wears strange clothing and also got him drunk. He calls her goggles as he doesn't know her name and he first noticed the goggles she wears. Dythan passed out in the middle of a snow covered street and Cece put a blanket over him. He returned it all nice and folded and thinks of her as a friend more or less. He is interested in her mainly as the shadows he senses on her gives him a strange vibe. Inverse - Dythan gets a strange vibe when he's around him but he doesn't know much about him, even his name. Dythan might try to be friends with him but it all depends on Inverse's actions. Kallisto - Kalllisto is another person who hurts Dythan but is kinder than Nick and Aeron. Dythan gets annoyed by Kal when he blows smoke into his face but he would like to try being Kal's friend. Dythan also gets a feeling of pain from this man. Background He was born as a curse to a human king and queen, who were ruthless in everything they did. They were disgusted at the child, as they threw him out to live on the streets when he was four. He lived two years on his own and hated the kingdom as everyone despised him. Eventually a mysterious stranger came to him, saying he would grant any one wish he wanted, no matter how impossible it seemed, all he asked was for him to act as a permanent host for a strange being. He agreed as he wished for the destruction of the kingdom. As the kingdom crumbled and every soul except his were being erased from existence as painfully as he wanted, a strange black mist entered him, causing him to lose his memories and consciousness for weeks. While he was asleep during those weeks, a small family of furryfolk found him and took him in as one of their own. They raised him until he was 13, along with a little girl named Adrian, when the village nearby found out they were raising a demon, and executed the parents, while Adrian and Dythan ran away. For years, they've been stealing from people and Dythan tried his best to keep the risks to the minimum, but it was hard as his sister kept going for the most valuable items she saw. Every time she got in trouble, he would convince the rulers to let him take her place, and each and every time he would get tortured in very horrid ways. Eventually, he had lost feeling of pain during any of the torture methods he has experienced before. Years later, when he reached the age of 18, found the Kingdom of Lleh, he didn't realize what the Kingdom was for but he saw there were others like him, but he did not try becoming a resident as he did not know how to interact normally. As usual, his sister steals something from the kings and he took her place. After a while he was released but the kings still wanted his sister. He decided he would give himself over, allowing them to do anything they wanted to him, as long as they were to never do anything to his sister again. They accepted the terms and took him back to the dungeon. He was there for almost a month, during which he was fed Aeron's "flavored" stew, which was poisoned, and was in incredible pain. Eventually he was set free but had to live inside the walls and was made Nick's "pet". He had chains and a spell placed on him so he could not leave the walls of the kingdom, which if he tried to leave, he would experience major pain. He became more and more attached to the kingdom, it's residence, and especially Nick, when Nick got brainwashed and was nice and timid to everyone around him. Quotes "..." - When Dythan is left speechless. "Hi Patsie" - Whenever Dythan greets Patsie. "My King...." - When Dythan finally accepted Nick as his king.